


【光馨】Your Taste#4（完结）

by AmeliaSainsbury



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSainsbury/pseuds/AmeliaSainsbury
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 11





	【光馨】Your Taste#4（完结）

Chapter Four——Taste

馨呆呆的看着手机屏幕上短信的编辑页面，一咬牙，点击了“发送”。

这样的话……应该可以争取点时间吧。

从早上开始就觉得身体有些奇怪，似乎身上用以伪装的Alpha信息素的味道逐渐在变淡，有什么东西这一点点的在小腹那里凝聚，这种感觉随着时间的推移变得愈加明显，扰得他整个人心神不宁的。

这种感觉……和分化的那天好像……难不成是……发情期？！

身上又没带抑制剂，要是在学校里发情了，那就……

纠结再三，馨最终还是决定请假回家，顺便拖延一下光。

快步走在路上，小腹那儿的欲火开始燃烧，还一点点越来越旺，一步步吞噬着他的理智。四肢开始有些发软，有液体从后穴分泌出来，浸湿了那难以启齿的地方，Alpha信息素淡得几乎就快消失，感觉得到身体的温度在升高，馨完全是靠着最后一份意志力才让自己勉强保持行走，没倒在大街上。

等把家门关上的下一秒，浓郁的金酒味的Omega信息素覆盖了整个屋子的空气，馨差点瘫倒在地，他撑着墙一步步挪进自己的卧室。

来不及将门反锁，他直奔向放着抑制剂和伪装剂的柜子，可在他颤抖地拉开抽屉时，极其戏剧化的一幕出现了——因为前段时间工作繁忙，他竟忘记买抑制剂了。

完了，馨瘫软在床上。

一切都完了……过去的所有伪装都完了……

但情欲没有留给他后悔的时间就占据了他的脑海和身体，身体燥热无比，他忍不住脱去衣物，将整个人埋进床铺里，希望自己这个柔软的，熟悉的环境可以给予他一定的安全感。

感觉得到，那粘稠的液体从空间流淌出的感觉，每一寸皮肤无不渴求着爱抚，希望被所爱之人狠狠地对待，渴望着被他操弄，占有，标记……

颤抖的手指缓缓伸向后穴，肠液早已将润滑工作做到了极致，手指的进出简直畅通无阻，插入的手指的数目也在增加，淫靡的水声充斥了整个房间，馨不禁呜咽一声，听见自己的呻吟，他立马将头埋进被子里，双颊已是烫得不能再烫了。

但终究手指是无法满足一个正处于发情期的Omega的，身为Omega的本能让他不由自主的想去寻找那个可以给他更多，可以给予他安全感的人。但自己心爱的Alpha此刻却不在身边，Omega的本能使得压抑多年的感情喷薄而出，理智早已被清出了大脑，委屈，纠结，痛苦，种种感情混杂在一起，许久不曾出现的眼泪浸湿了被褥，就连信息素也骤然变得低迷。

光气喘吁吁地刚冲进家门，就嗅到了浓郁的金酒味的Omega信息素，他不禁瞳孔一缩，抬头向信息素的来源望去，眼神暗了几分。

这一次，再也不会让你从我身边逃走了。

随着一步步的靠近，细碎的呻吟声和信息素的味道也愈加明显推开虚掩着的门，映入眼帘的景象顿时让蠢蠢欲动的欲望瞬间到达了顶峰。

馨一丝不挂的蜷在床上，身体因情欲而微微泛红，虽然一部分身子有被褥遮住，但在臀边的淫靡的水痕仍使人想入非非。

但光嗅到Omega信息素中的孤独和悲伤，他并没有立马去展开攻势，而是放缓自己的信息素，轻柔的包裹住这个Omega，安抚着他的情绪，同时自己也褪去自己的衣物。

察觉到光的信息素，馨泪眼朦胧的抬起头，正好对上光的目光。“……光？”他叫了一声光的名字，刚哭过的声音还带着鼻音。见到光眸中的笑意，又想起自己现在这副淫荡的模样，他顿时又羞红了脸，正准备把头又埋回被子里，下一秒光就压了上来，惊叫都来不及，光就封住了这声尚未出口的惊叫。

突如其来的吻使得馨毫无防备的就被光侵占了他的口腔，光掠夺着口中的空气，掠夺着一切，其中同样包括了他的心。

这个吻是漫长却又带有占有性的，两个人都在向对方索取着，似要将对对方的爱全部融在这个吻当中，也是在这个吻中，两个人第一次真正理解了对方的心意，无需做过多的言语，当唇相触的那一刻，心自然也就贴近了。

直到馨觉着自己都快窒息时，光才放过了他那早已被吻得有些红肿的唇，光的侵略目标开始下移，他顺着馨的脖颈，锁骨一路亲吻，轻轻啃咬，留下属于自己的标记，他在一偏头咬上了Omega最为敏感的地方之一——腺体，他用牙齿轻磨着那块皮肤，感受着身下人的颤抖和娇媚的喘息，一用力，他咬破腺体，同时释放信息素，让这个他心爱的Omega带上他的气味。

做完标记性的事，光正准备帮馨做扩张工作，却发现扩张工作早已做得很完全，他轻笑一声，声音比平时的都要低哑：“哦~没想到馨你竟然这么心急，事先都已经扩张好了啊？”

说着他架起馨的双腿，将自己的欲望抵在穴口。

“不……不要！光！”突然的动作使馨下意识的想抵抗。

“欸……难不成馨并不爱我？我可是一直都爱着馨的啊。”

馨移开视线，轻咬下唇。“不……不是的……”

“那么馨到底爱不爱我呢？”

“爱……”馨轻软的声音勾得光似乎感觉下身又胀大了一圈。

他们当然明白这爱代表的是什么样的感情。

一个挺身长驱直入，紧接着的就是一次次的抽插，顶弄，和一寸寸地向深处探索。让我们暂时剥去人类理性的外壳，让动物天生的兽性在这场性爱中爆发，让我化解掉你的伪装，让我对你的爱通过这动作传达给你，让我带给你欢愉，让我伴你走完剩余的人生，可以吗？

抽插，释放，成结，标记——

高潮过后，馨的大脑也总算恢复了一丝清明，他看着躺在身边的光，仍觉得这种关系的变化有些难以置信，他忍不住伸手触碰了一下光的脸颊。

光似乎看透了他的想法，一把握住馨的手，说道：“我们之间的关系绝不是兄弟那么简单。”

“因为兄弟绝不会知道你尝起来的味道是有多么的香甜。”

——F.I.N.


End file.
